


Hey! What was that for?!

by hiya_busa



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Loona - Freeform, Not Idols AU, THEYRE SO CUTE, Teen for some swearing, cafe owner jiwoo/chuu, i made the 99ers 96ers, i made the vivi a 94er, its my very first, photographer vivi, set in the U.S., squint for all the other loona ships<3, super tiny bit of crack, super tiny tiny tiny angst, vivi being called kahei, what its chuuvi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiya_busa/pseuds/hiya_busa
Summary: Vivi and Jiwoo bump into each other, pretty hard to be exact. Then they apologize, "coincidentally" meet up again, you know where this goes~atleast they don't spill coffee on each other :DI made them a teeny bit older, just because :D
Relationships: Kim Jiwoo | Chuu/Viian Wong | ViVi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Hey! What was that for?!

**Author's Note:**

> "I am on my way Sooyoungie, ok ok, bye!"  
> Just as Jiwoo was putting away her phone in her pocket,
> 
> *THUD*
> 
> "Ah- Shit! What the fuck is your problem?!"  
> Kahei was pretty sure she had never been so ready to throw hands in her entire life.
> 
> "Holy... I'm so sorry!"  
> Jiwoo was ready to bow, or pay for something, or just straight up run away...  
> Wait a minute...  
> .  
> .  
> "Shoot my LENS ARGH"  
> .  
> "Shoot MY PHONE!"
> 
> A business owner with a trashed phone, and a photographer with a busted lens...  
> What the hell's gon' happen next?

**One fine day in the streets of New York,**

* * *

Jiwoo was your average person. And that I mean, she's that lowkey rich coffee owner, a good following on her social media accounts and all that jazz. So technically she wasn't an average person.

_Huh._

But when it comes to how she approaches people, her warm and bubbly personality overplays her money, and she gets friends because of her friendly look. You could ask Sooyoung and Jungeun about it, she's definitely that energetic, the sun is shaking from the possibility of losing its job to her. Jiwoo lives alone in a quite spacious apartment at the almost-forehead of Manhattan. That place was close to parks, gyms, and a lot of outdoor-related areas; needless to say, Jiwoo loved the surrounding of her place.

So here she was, a fresh morning ahead of her, she's ready to open up her shop. She never really was fond of being the boss who doesn't do shit with her hands, so she made up this schedule so that she could have opportunities to either be a barista, or serve tables. If she baked, she might lose her cafe.

She is walking out right now in fact, bag in hand, and happily waiting for a cab to come around. She wasn't really a long way off from her place, it was about a 12-18-minute cab-ride from her place to her cafe. She mostly hummed on her way there, a karaoke person she was too, just how much energy does Jiwoo truly have?

*ring ring*

 ** _"Oh? Must be Yerim! Jeez am I late again or is she just excited to taste the first brew?"_** Jiwoo casually said whilst opening her phone, only to find out it was Sooyoung, Jungeun's girlfriend. (She figured they always wanted her to be the third wheel, she whipped up a mean macchiato whenever she got to the groove. Yeah, probably because most of the time Jiwoo gave them free coffee privileges in her shop whenever they were together.)

 ** _"Jiwoo-yah!"_** A friendly voice comes out of the phone, _she definitely needs something from me._ Jiwoo kinda got used to these _oh-so-friendly_ greetings of either Jungeun or Sooyoung, it always started with a " _can you help us with -_ " or " _reserve us a seat please T-T_ ".

**_"Yeah Sooyoungie? Goodmorning! You called a little early?"_ **

**_"Yup, I was wondering if you wanted anything at the Nintendo Store? Me and Jungeun are going to pass that on the way to Juku."_** Sooyoung had Jiwoo at Nintendo, even though Jiwoo's pushing towards 25, her spirit always remained with the Nintendo franchise. From the Gameboy Color to the Switch, Jiwoo loved the handhelds. She was recently anticipating to buy 'Hades' and 'Ori and the Will of the Wisps', so she searched up some recent releases, and smiled at the bundled release of 'Super Mario 3D All-Stars', so she thought these were going to be her choices. Oh and that cute Super Mario Mini backpack. Definitely.

Her curiosity cut her first as she's never heard of any restaurant called 'Juku' before.

 ** _"Juku? Where's that?"_** Jiwoo asked while walking, she figured it was about time before she’s reached the café, the traffic wasn’t swamping, the cab she got to take was nice and had a decent conversation with the driver, and she’s actually early for about 14 minutes until 6:30.

 ** _"It's this Japanese restaurant on Mulberry St. We'll take a route that passes the Nintendo Store, we figured we should get you a little something something for all those free coffees!"_** Sooyoung's smile and scrunched face was basically heard, and she figured that Jungeun was probably frowning at the thought of having to go through the middle of New York to get Jiwoo a gift. _**"Sooyoungie, can't we just get her something next time? The traffic could swamp us at Rockefeller."**_ Jungeun reasoned, as she could easily get Jiwoo something on Friday.

 ** _“Well, I kinda wanted to get some games this week, a lot were released last month”_** a giggly statement by Jiwoo ** _, “I wanted the Mini Super Mario Backpack, Hades, Ori and the Will of the Wisps and Super Mario 3D All-Star! PLUS, get me that cute ass Super Mario Mini backpack >:(”_** her request now outspoken and she hopes it isn’t too much.

 ** _“Sure! Hope the shop does well as always! We’ll get to you, probably afternoon ok? Take care and say hi to Yerim and Jinsol for us.”_** A friendly goodbye by Sooyoung, Jiwoo feels very privileged and is very thankful that she has friends like them, they catch the small things that Jiwoo really likes. Though, she also knows that Jungeun would be complaining about the traffic in the district, a strawberry banana shake would make all those fade away when they get to her.

 ** _“Thank you so much Sooyoungie! I’m on my way to the shop hehe, ok ok_**!” And that’s their conversation, a good day it would be Jiwoo thinks, she’s finally gonna get to play damn ‘Hades’ after Hyejoo has been on her ass for a week about how good it was.

Sooyoung wanted to get Jiwoo a gift as soon as possible because her birthday was around the corner. It wasn’t really Sooyoung’s thing to give late birthday gifts, she treats birthdays as one of the most important events in a person’s life. So here they were, cuddling on the bed, readying their fits, and just chilling on this off-day both Sooyoung and Jungeun had for work.

* * *

Kahei is a fashion photographer, not just any normal one as a matter of fact, shooting for the brands of Jimmy Choo and Dior. Even though she’s handled this major brand names, she always tries to make time for those rising stars in the clothing industry. Today she’s got an appointment with this rising star based in New York called ‘Khaite’. She wasn’t really in a rush, but she was pacing towards the nearest Starbucks to grab a bite and a starter for the day.

She just came from a short early morning shoot for Vivaldi’s Botique up on 3rd Avenue. It was owned by her friend Hyunjin and it was making its presence known lately. She wanted to boost it up a little so she offered her help for some ads and was planning to mention the shop on her own social media.

 ** _“Are you sure you don’t want to at least eat first? I have breakfast at home and I could cook up a little somethin’ something”_** Despite Hyunjin being playful and was waving around her hands whilst saying that, she was thankful for Kahei giving her a portion of her time, and she didn’t mind cooking for her at all. Hyunjin’s boutique was doing its numbers lately and the morning couldn’t have been sweeter than having a very good photographer take pictures for you and help promote your slowly-blooming business.

 ** _“I’m good, don’t worry, I actually am planning to go around Sheep Meadow for a morning walk. Thanks for the offer though, I’ll keep it and tell you when I want to taste your cooking”_** Kahei ended all of that with a poke on Hyunjin’s cheek, waving out while walking away. She felt strangely good today, no bitchy client was on her schedule, surely that was a sign that this was going to be one of those relaxed days of work.

_ But I think you know what’s coming her way. *wink* _

While walking, Kahei received a text from Haseul, her probably-wasted best friend right now.

 **“ _Bitch, I woke up with about,,, 4-5 bottles of Johnny on my table. Good morning to me eh?”_** _God, I can hear her whining, probably has a head-popping headache **,**_ Kahei’s thought.

 ** _“Well, well, well, good morning to your amazing day, I wonder how you stay sane with all the liquor in you. It’s a skill given by the gods.”_** She really does wonder, maybe Haseul is actually an alcoholic now… She isn’t really surprised.

 ** _“Ha! I’m not sane, and no alcoholic too >:,( If anything that’s you… anyways,,, hope we get too hang around next week, have fun out there tiny midget :p”_** _This bit-… I miss this asshat ;-;_ Kahei steadily keeping her pace, sees the Starbucks north of her.

 ** _“whatev, good luck bottlehead :v_** _”_ Now over with the conversation, she reminisced of their times before all the work drowned their tonka trucks, just college kids fighting over the last ramen pack on the shelf… _oh how we’ve come a long way …_

As she was on her way, she figured that it wasn’t a good decision to deny Hyunjin’s offer for breakfast because that would’ve put an extra puff of happiness to her day.

Now, she’s contemplating to go back, but Heejin would’ve woken up by now, and being a super early third wheel was worse than not eating breakfast at all, so she figured that she could just grab some coffee and bread at the Starbucks she regularly goes to around the area.

* * *

She was on her way, detaching her GM lens from her camera, not really paying attention to what’s in front of her.

After what seemed to be an endless walk, Kahei was almost in front of the café when suddenly-

 ** _“What the FUCK?!”_** _Holy SHIT! WHAT KIND OF DUMBASS_ \- Kahei was outrageous, immediately looking at her camera and checking it for any scratches. Hell, she looked like she be lookin’ for some damn gold on that camera.

 ** _“AH SHIT NO!”_** Jiwoo on the other hand, already saw the effect of their very, very, very long encounter that she was about to have with this rude ass-… She realized she wasn’t looking ahead _, BUT THE WOMAN WASN’T EITHER WHAT THE HELL?!_

Now, looking at this crash of bodies in a third person perspective… Both we’re ignoring the surroundings around them, Jiwoo texting the building owner that she was negotiating with for the move of her café. Whilst supremely focused towards closing out an even deal and a price that won’t be that big of a reduction to their regular profit, she was technically run-walking, therefore the cause of this collision. (more of a crash than bumping each other to be honest.)

Kahei, was shocked, distressed, and of course, pretty damn angry. Luckily, her camera was untouched, but she looked down and almost shrieked in horror; her lens was cracked, hammered, and looked like it got wasted and high at the same time. Super. Fucking. Trashed.

She swears she’s never wanted to throw her hands so damn hard at _this cute bitch_ … wait what? _NEVERMIND THAT_.

 ** _“MY LENS! DAMN IT!”_** Kahei has never been this mad in her life, all she could think of right now is how she could make the person who crashed on her pay for this.

Jiwoo on the other hand, dropped _HER PHONE OMG OMG OMG_! This was on her mind right now, also _ARGH! I’LL KILL YOU >:(_ . Her phone was cracked, screen super trashed, and even though it was supposed to be extra tough with the metal, their bump was no ordinary one, both were run-walking and looked like they didn’t give a shit about no thing around em’.

 ** _“ARGH MY PHONE! SHIT”_** You know you fucked up and made Jiwoo pretty mad when you hear her swear.

Good luck Kahei, I’m praying for you.

Both were staring at their broken belongings on the ground, then both, slowly, looked towards each other. And oh god, both are so damn pissed, the color red ain’t enough to describe their rage.

 ** _“YOU!”_** in unison, both pointed, said the same thing. Kahei being angry wasn’t really a loud anger, but the gentle, scary as hell anger. Jiwoo almost yelled, knuckles turning white with frustration, definitely evident anger.

 ** _“Excuse me, but it seems that we bumped into each other. Are you ok?”_** Kahei as much as possible, wanted the situation not to turn into a loud scuffle. With genuine concern, asked Jiwoo if she was hurt badly or anything.

 ** _“Thanks for the concern, but I’m fine. How about you? Do you have any wounds or feel pain?”_** _Hah. You still found a way to talk like that?_ Jiwoo was boiling, ready to fuse any time… Exactly in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1-

 ** _“BUT AS YOU CAN SEE MY PHONE ISN’T FINE AT ALL, NOT EVEN CLOSE. THE HECK._** ** _‘It seems as we bumped to each other bleh bleh’_** ** _MISS ME WITH THE SMALL TALK.”_** _Ok Jiwoo, act calm. That’s all you got._ Jiwoo wasn’t really up for this as it was almost 6:40, Yerim may be there or Jinsol, and she doesn’t want to open up late this time.

Originally, Kahei was ready to pay for the phone, looked like an iPhone, she was fuming mad, but knew that both had their lapses. Now, since Jiwoo lashed out a bit too much, _Oh bitch its ON._

Oh goodness. Oh no.

**_“Well excuse me, but we both weren’t looking ahead of ourselves. WHICH RESULTED IN, your busted phone, and MY DAMNED LENS JESUS CHRIST WHAT THE HECK YOU DON’T GOTTA YELL AT MY FACE LIKE THAT.”_** Kahei was sure she scared the lights out of her, but the other woman was kind enough to say-

 ** _“Oh my. I’m so sorry mam, I probably lashed out again_** ** _fuck._** ** _I know that we were both just not looking.”_** _Shit, she’s scary. Not Karen scary definitely, but damn. Scary as fuck._ Jiwoo was surely scared, but then she realized that both were probably at fault and no one wanted this incident to happen in the first place.

Anger is an unpredictable blaze. It may prove how much love is in the heart, but it can also prove how heartless a person can be.


End file.
